


Wish Upon the Moon

by MianMimi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Karl Mordo, Omega Verse, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/pseuds/MianMimi
Summary: Pre-movie. Omegaverse. After the zealots betray Kamar Taj a child waits up every night for her father's return. Her makeshift family can only protect her from the truth for so long but until then they'll wish upon the moon.





	Wish Upon the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Disney for putting their songs in this. Apologies to you for any grammar and spelling errors for I am a beta-less writer. This was already written out in completion, I just need time to polish the other chapters.

A/N: Omegaverse AU featuring various characters trying to get Karl’s insomniac kid to fall asleep. Up first is Wong, then TAO, and lastly Karl himself. Takes place pre-movie. Higitis Figitis is from Disney’s Sword in the Stone. 

It was half past midnight when she decided to go for it. Barefoot and dressed in nothing but her pink pajamas she snuck through the window. She pushed her teddy bear through first. That was important. Sir Bon Bon must always be in front of her. Grandma said so. 

And anyone who knew anything understood that whatever Grandma says, goes.

The child curled her toes into the sparse grass before stepping into the stony pathway, her feet barely making a sound. She hugged her companion against her belly and crept through the halls, leaving dirty little footprints as she went along. 

The full brilliance of the moon peeked through the open hallways. With a bright smile to match the moon's glow she waved to it like she would a dear friend. For you see, the moon kept all her secrets and wishes. Whenever she was sleepless her mother advised her to talk to the moon. Her mama spoke to the moon for years and years, long before she was even born, way before mama ever met papa. And the moon never spilled any of his secrets yet. The moon could be trusted.

Still, she figured it would be good manners to be polite to it. There was a small fear in her that she would catch the moon when it was in a foul mood, and it would finally decide to pour out all the secrets it held, including her own. It was best not to test its patience. So she made a note to always greet it kindly with a nervous smile.

“If you see Papa, tell him I miss him okay?” she whispered to the silver eye. “I miss him lots. You know Mama does too. But you don’t have to tell him that. I don’t think Mama wants him to know.”

Her voice dropped into a faint hush, hugging the bear tightly in front of her. It was rude to keep asking for favors, but it was a long while since she last made a wish. Perhaps now she had built enough good grace to make one. 

“And if he’s listening to you. Tell him to come back,” she stood on the tip of her toes, anything to get her closer to the sky. “Please? Pretty please? Bring Papa home-”

“Alice!”

The girl was caught between a yelp and a gasp. She spun her teddy bear in front of her, holding it out like a shield, her eyes clamped shut. 

“Child….it is far past your bedtime. What on earth are you doing out here?”

She opened one eye cautiously. A moment later she laughed, delight and relief filling her to the bones. 

“Oh hi Uncle Wong! You silly. You scared me!”

“Alice,” Wong sighed with a brief, exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Inform me how one can be silly and scary at once?”

“I dunno but you can,” Alice laughed as she shrugged and looked up at him with those warm doe eyes she inherited from her mother. “You can do anything.”

With a soft thud she wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged him so hard she squeezed the very breath from her. The man gave the faintest smile. He refrained from a full one less little Alice thought she could get her way from sheer charm alone. 

“Carry? Please?” Alice asked. 

“You have two feet that work just fine. I’m not a servant for your lady to command as she pleases,” Wong said with a curt nod. “Try as you might, I’m not carrying you back to your room little baroness.”

“Oohh perfect cause I don’t wanna go back,” Alice shuffled her feet and grinned. 

“Alessandra, I’m afraid that’s not negotiable,” Wong said sternly. “Goodness child. Your poor mother spent hours trying to get you to sleep. He needs his rest too. These past few days have been very taxing on him.”

“I know, I know.” Alice said, rubbing her eyes lightly. “That’s why I didn’t go to him. So he can sleep.”

“Listen, if you want I’m sure he’ll let you stay in his room again.” Wong said, “After all, what’s another night? Anything to get you to rest-”

“But what about Papa?”

Wong’s head turned down so fast the little bones on his spine cracked. 

“What did you say?”

“If I sleep in Mama’s room where is Papa gonna stay if he comes home tonight?”

Wong didn't have the heart to tell her point blank that it wasn't going to happen. Once Karl came to a decision it was usually etched in stone. Even if Kaecilius returned there would be no reconciliation. At least, Wong hoped so. That silent hope twisted at his heart, not for himself but for Karl and Alice. 

He watched through the years as Karl slowly found his place within Kamar Taj. The baron built his true home here, guided under the careful teachings of the Ancient One. The sorceress supreme was in all ways the mother Karl wasn't blessed with in his youth. Karl rarely spoke of his birth mother, and when he did there was bitterness and hurt in his voice. It was even worse when mentions of his grandfather came up. His tense silence conveyed more than any confession. Karl’s past was a place of pain, one he desperately strived to escape.

And with Kaecilius, he watched as Karl’s heart was exposed over and over. It was a crippling, helpless feeling, to see his dearest friend become so intoxicated with blind love that he mistook hell for paradise.

And by god did the omega know how to love. Karl loved with a depth that seemed endless, constantly forgiving and giving, as generous as the wishes he made to the moon. But it was that love crushed him in the end. Or rather the lack of it from an alpha who could never return it.

“I’m afraid your father won’t be returning anytime soon.” 

Wong gave in and scooped up the child, embracing her tight. The first time he held her was also the first time anyone ever did. She came out as most children do, screaming and crying into the world. Unlike most she was incredibly light, underweight and frail. Even now she was much smaller than what a five year old should be. Karl always blamed himself. So did his alpha. 

“But why?” Alice asked, leaning her head against her uncle’s shoulder. She tucked her teddy bear under her arm. “How do you know?

“Well, because your grandmother told me so,” Wong answered carefully. “And we all know she’s always right. Best get some rest now. You still have lessons tomorrow.”

“Mama teaches me the lessons. He’ll let me sleep in.’ 

“Don’t try that little lady. Off to bed. Before your poor mother wakes up and checks on you. Heaven knows what he’ll do if he finds that you’re not where he left you.”

“But I can’t sleep. I wanna walk around,” Alice kept urging. She held up her stuffed teddy to Wong’s face. “Sides’ Sir Bon Bon will protect me. Nana said he would.”

“Well can Sir Bon Bon help you sleep?” Wong chuckled wearily.

“Sometimes. But Sir Bon Bon ain’t sleepy either,” Alice said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. “But we’re both crazy hungry.”

“You’re just trying to get out of sleep aren’t you, little baroness?” Wong knew all her rehearsed tactics well. 

“Well, Sir Bon Bon is scared. Bad dreams. Cookies make it better. They make bad dreams turn sweet,” Alice argued. “Muffins work too. Oh! And ice cream and milkshakes! Candy’s even better!”

Wong shook his head. The child certainly took after her mother’s sweet tooth. 

“Alice, understand that there’s nothing wrong with being scared. Reminds us that we’re still alive and wish to remain that way. And sweets don't make bad dreams go away. You know better than to try that. It might work on other masters but not me.”

The child nodded and rubbed her belly. A little rumble greeted them. 

“Oh, so you really are hungry then. Well come on, hop off and use your feet.” Wong said, his guilt gnawing as his own belly for being so stern at the hungry child. “I’ll fix some tea for all of us. Does that sound good Sir Bon Bon?”

Alice jumped off her uncle’s arms and cradled her teddy bear against her chest. 

“Sir Bon Bon wants cookies too,” Alice said sweetly. “Please?”

“Just tea and a little sandwich,” Wong said. “That’s all I’m making for tonight.”

“Aww, okay then. Sorry Bon,” Alice’s smile fell as she whispered to the bear. “No cookies tonight. But sandwiches and tea are super yummy too.”

“Oh goodness, fine. Tomorrow we’ll make some cookies after I’m done with my work,” Wong sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

“But you’re never done with your work,” Alice replied. “You’re always working.”

“It’s why this place hasn’t fallen apart yet,” Wong chuckled. “But tomorrow after I teach my lessons and finish yelling at the students, we can make your favorite cookies.”

Alice’s smile lit up the night. She took her pinky and hooked it around Wong’s. 

“No take backs!”

“I’m a man of my word,” Wong said. “Now come along, it’s getting late and those clouds are coming in fast. We might have some rain soon.”

The omega child skipped along, following Wong like a faithful little duckling. True enough to Wong’s prediction the brilliant moonlight was quickly veiled by thick clouds. In the distance the low rumble of thunder rolled. Alice flinched and replaced her pinky with a full hand, grasping onto Wong for security. 

“I’m not scared,” Alice said softly, all the while tightening her grip when another thunderous bout tumbled closer over them. “Bon Bon is scared. Not me.”

“Oh goodness that’s a relief! I thought I was the only one who was getting frightened of that awful noise,” Wong said. Alice huddled herself so close to him that she nearly stepped on his robes. 

“It’s alright. Look here,” Wong conjured a tiny shield of light before them. The intricate patterns swirled and flickered, casting away the darkness that grew around them. “When I get scared of the dark, I just create a little more light. Does this make it better Bon Bon?”

“Sir Bon Bon says yes,” Alice said, pressing her face against Wong’s hand. “Thank you Uncle Wong.”

“Nothing to it. What sort of sorcerer doesn’t know how to make a little bit of light?” Wong laughed and threw the shield into the air, making it into an umbrella as they approached the courtyard. 

He picked up the child to cross the courtyard so that her feet wouldn’t get muddy from the quickly pelting rain. But even after they crossed it Wong didn’t put her down again. He simply couldn’t. Her fists were wrangled firmly into his robes as the thunder shook above them. She was clinging to him for dear life, her face buried against him. 

“You’re okay Alice,” Wong said gently even as lightning flashed around them. “Between Sir Bon and I nothing will harm you.”

“S’okay Uncle Wong,” she whimpered and kept her nose firmly rooted on his shoulder. “I know.”

Out of all the responsibilities he had this one weighed on his conscience the most. The sheer trust Alice had in him was immense and at times, overwhelming. She could follow him into a sinking ship and expect everything to be alright, her confidence in him that secure. The child would rather run into a burning building with him than to be left in the darkness alone. To fail her was one of the few things he truly feared. Even to be half the person she thought he was seemed an impossible goal. But for her sake he would try. 

When at last they reached the kitchens it took some effort to convince Alice to let go. The effect of Wong’s alpha scent radically differed from person to person. With Karl it was welcoming, gentle, and conjured memories of his first days in Kamar Taj. With most of the students it was accompanied by a sense of impending doom, their bodies instantly shifting to meet the drills Wong would surely heap upon them. And with Kaecilius there was a near excruciating tension that happens when one alpha felt challenged by another.

But for Alice it gave her a feeling of acceptance and protection, and with the storm wailing outside the child seemed insatiable for that comfort. 

“Now here’s a seat for you,” Wong peeled her off of him and plopped her down on a chair. “And one for Sir Bon.”

“Lavender please?” Alice asked. She snatched the teddy bear from it’s tiny chair and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed her nose against it, no doubt taking on the scent left there from her grandmother and mother. 

The teddy bear was a labor of love, fashioned by the Ancient One herself when Alice was still a dream waiting to be real. There were rumors that the bear was more than a mere toy, and although Wong never saw it himself several students swore the thing would turn its head every now and then whenever they were rowdy. It was one rumor Wong readily encouraged if it kept the more rambunctious pupils in check. 

“One for Sir Bon Bon the Brave,” Wong took a tiny sauce cup for cream, filled it with fresh tea, and placed it on the table for the teddy bear. The sandwiches he conjured were simple and light, filled with a thin layer of fruit preserves to get the child’s cravings out of the way less she begged him for cookies again. Even with that he took a tiny triangular piece and made a small snack for Bon Bon. 

Alice swung her feet off the chair, humming a song she made up on a whim about jam and sandwiches. She wiggled Sir Bon Bon’s stubby arms to mimic him dancing, then giggled softly at her own silliness. Karl used to be that way too, young and wide eyed, finding joy in the slightest thing he could. 

The familiarity made Wong’s heart sink, wondering if he’ll see that innocent joy in Karl’s face again. 

“May I get more?” Alice said as she bit through half her sandwich. “Please?”

“When you’re finished with that and the tea, I’ll give you a little more.” Wong said, “Then it's off to bed with you.”

“Can I get a story?” 

“Child, it’s nearly half past one,” Wong said. “And we are probably the only souls left awake.”

“That's why we get along,” Alice mumbled as she sipped on her tea gingerly. “Same soul stuff. What did Mama say….in dread spirits!”

“Kindred spirits,” Wong laughed. “Though your soul is far kinder than mine. Of that I can guarantee.” 

“But you're soft,” Alice argued, poking a finger against her heart, “Your face is like...um…”

“Careful child...”

“Your face is like…a very very cold and frowny thing,” Alice yawned then smiled brightly. “But your heart is umm...a jelly bean!”

“Goodness you must truly be exhausted to think that!” Wong nearly choked on his tea. “A jelly bean heart is far from-”

“Marshmallow then,” Alice giggled. “Soft and all fluff.”

“The things you come up with sometimes,” Wong shook his head. “Go on and finish your snack. You’re clearly not thinking well anymore.”

“Mm okay Uncle Jelly Fluff.” 

“Alice don’t be rude.”

“Okay, okay,” the child’s eyes twinkled with mischief even as she obeyed and took the last few bites of her small meal. “But um, may I please get a story?”

“Yes, a story about what happens to children who stay up past their bedtime.” 

“Aww but Mama already told me that one earlier,” Alice said. “Can we get a new book from the library Uncle Wong? Even a small one? Please?”

“Child…”

“I won’t ask for one tomorrow,” Alice looked up at him with pleading eyes, “I promise.”

“Very well,” Wong threw a hand up in defeat as the child cheered. “But you’ll get no more stories from me tomorrow, Sir Bon Bon as witness!”

Satisfied with her little victory the child took a sip of her tea and giggled at the teddy bear on her lap, whispering something to him. No doubt to tell him that they’ll manage to wrangle a bedtime story from someone else anyways.

After their midnight snack they promptly cleaned up. It wouldn’t do to have any of the kitchen staff think them unmannered and rude. In truth Alice could leave all the mess she wanted and no one would dare utter a word of complaint. Who would when it was the granddaughter of their Sorcerer Supreme? 

Thankfully Karl had been adamant to raise his daughter differently from the way he was. He made it clear long before Alice ever took her first breath that he wanted his children to learn to fend for themselves, and to treat others respectfully regardless of their ranks and whatever titles they might possess. Though Karl never said it aloud, Wong knew the omega was doing everything he could to ensure Alice would not be raised as he was. 

Which was why it was infuriating to see what a mess the library was when they went to pick out a storybook. 

“I leave that man in charge of this place and now look at it,” Wong sighed as he took in the sight. “They must be at least a week behind. Look at this...atrocity!”

“We gotta clean it up,” Alice said without a hint of annoyance in her voice. “It’s too messy. People can't study. If they don't study their brains rot and worms burst out. That’s what you said.”

“This isn't part of our job description,” Wong rubbed his temples, “I’ll bring it up with the librarian in the morning. This is unacceptable.”

“That means we gotta fix it then,” Alice said with a wiggle of her nose. She whispered to Bon Bon and sat him on the cluttered desk. “Mama says that if something is un...acc...unacceptable...that it’s gotta be fixed. You see something broken you fix it. You see something messy-”

“Clean it,” Wong shook his head. “Do you recall everything ever said to you?”

“Ummmm only if I want to,” Alice shrugged. She pulled off parchment from the table and held them up, “Are these important? Can we throw it away?”

“Ay….leave those here,” Wong took the wrinkled sheets and cringed when he realized it was some unfortunate student’s notes. “And you can take a seat beside Bon Bon. If you’re so determined to leave the library spotless then so be it.”

The sorcerer rolled up his sleeves and surveyed the mess before him, assessing the damage to see where he should focus on first.

“You gonna use magic?” Alice asked, swinging her legs above the seat. “Mama said that we should use our hands to clean and do simple stuff.”

“Child,” Wong pointed at the small clock on the desk. “It’s nearly a quarter past one. If anything is getting cleaned at this hour, it’s through magic.”

“Ohh! Let’s do Higitus Figitus!” Alice declared. “C’mon Uncle Wong! You got the song. Play it please? While you magic?” 

“Alice, I swear if you sing loudly and wake anyone-”

“I won't sing loud,” Alice pressed her hand over her mouth as she whispered, “Promise.”

“You’ve made more promises at five than most people do in their lifetime,” Wong sighed but relented. “I don't have my music with me. You’ll have to sing it by yourself.”

Part of him was glad she didn’t ask for “A Spoonful of Sugar” or the ever dreaded “Whistle While You Work.” Karl enjoyed singing those songs with her. But alas, Karl was not here and Wong did not feel like singing or whistling this late into the night.

“Okay!” Alice beamed and stood on a chair. She grabbed BonBon and waved him around. She cleared her throat, took a bow, and began to sing. 

“Higitus Figitus zumbabazing  
I want your attention ev'rything!”

She gave a light stomp of her foot and rose up her hands. Wong smiled as she mimicked him. The girl was still too young to harness anything but the most rudimentary magic. Still it didn't stop her from pretending that the spells cast by others were her own. Around them books started to tremble and float in the air.

“We're packing to leave come on let's go  
books are always the first you know  
Hockety pockety wockety wack  
abracabra dabra nack,”

Alice hopped off the chair. Her singing gave way to bouts of laughter as the books, empty tea cups, and papers all hobbled around. The items arranged themselves in a neat line, dancing in the air as she skipped along the room chasing them.

“Shrink in size very small  
we've got to save enough room for all!  
Higitus Figitus migitus mum  
pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!”

The papers stacked themselves into a tight pile on one desk while the cups settled on a forsaken kitchen tray. Alice ducked as a renagade volume of Consolatio swooped overhead and nearly nicked her.

“Cicero you belong to the "C's"  
alphabetical order please!”

Alice scolded the book, pointing it to the designated shelf. Wong let out a loud chuckle as she went about directing the books to their proper places. The child practically grew up in the library. She knew where the volumes belonged though their contents were a mystery to her. Wong would often see her tagging along side The Ancient One as the Sorceress Supreme collected the texts she needed for the advanced students. She knew the look, feel, and even smell of select volumes, and had twice been distraught when careless students misplaced them from their “home.”

Higitus Figitus migitus mum  
pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!  
Higitus Figitus zoomacazam  
don't get in a traffic jam,”

In many ways the library was her own personal sanctum. While most children dreaded it, she would flock to the shelves for comfort, sitting between large texts with Bon Bon snuggled against her. After her father left Kamar Taj the poor child made a nest for herself right beneath the study desk Mordo would often use. There was still a blanket tucked in there for those bouts of sadness and longing that gripped her from time to time.

Wong smiled at her elated laughter as she gently pushed a book towards the collection it belonged to. Any moment the child wasn't thinking of Kaecilius was a welcomed one, even if required singing a silly tune in the dead of night.

“Sugar bowl you're getting rough  
the poor old tea set's cracked enough,”

Alice grabbed the quivering teapot, whispered to it, and tucked it between the cups on the tray. Wong would forever thank every god that the girl inherited Karl’s gentleness. She treated even the tiniest trinket as if it were a living thing possessing feelings and thought. Growing up around her mother’s sentient boots most likely taught her to regard any object with value. Still, it was refreshing to see someone so young be cautious about fragile things just as everyone was cautious of her.

“Hockety pockety wockety wack  
odds and ends and bric a brac!”

Wong flicked his hands faster as the song picked up pace, sending the books flying quickly to their proper places as Alice laughed and hopped to guide them.

“Higitus Figitus migitus mum,  
pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um.”

Alice giggled and spun around with a beaming smile. She took off running back to Wong

“Higitus Figitus migitus mum,  
pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!”

The child slammed her body against the sorcerer’s legs in a tight hug.

“All done Uncle Wong! They’re all tucked in for bed!” 

“I see,” Wong nodded. “Good job little baroness. Now, it's your turn. I hope all that work got your energy out.”

“Ummm just a little,” Alice yawned deep and long, stretching out her arms as Sir Bon Bon dangled from her hand. “But not much.”

“Hmmm let’s see,” Wong said. “We’ll take a quiet story. Nothing too exciting. No adventures or run-a-way omegas. Definitely nothing about rouge alphas fighting dragons and demons. Far too much action. Perhaps a history of runes and their impact on modern sorcery?” 

“Or poems?” Alice yawned again and rubbed her eyes. “Like the ones Mama and Papa would read me…”

Wong cringed. He never liked those archaic poems, personally finding them too discouraging of omegas. The only one that genuinely seemed to enjoy them was Kaecilius, who read the passages to Alice as a means to teach her how omega children should act. Karl tolerated it for the sole reason that it gave his alpha and daughter something to connect with. 

“Maybe not this time,” Wong said. He subtly flicked his hand to push that particular book far into the back corner. “You know what Alice, a little adventure never hurt anyone. Here….”

He selected a new book and willed it towards them. Alice grabbed it with a smile as her hand touched the rough cover.

“The Seven Journeys of Amaya,” Wong said. “The omega sorceress who became the most renowned relic hunter. That’s got enough adventure in it to last you awhile. And when you get to the part where she meets her future wife, you’ll be swept away by the romance! Your mother certainly was. It was one of his absolute favorites. He wore out the old copy so much we needed to repair it.”

“He never read this to me before,” Alice yawned and smacked her lips. She rubbed her eyes once more and looked up at Wong, her face looking heavier each second, “Never ever.”

“That was a long time ago,” Wong explained gently. “Before he got caught up in...well, in other things. Other people.”

The implication flew right over Alice’s head. Instead of prying she took a long, deep breath and sighed.

“Uncle Wong I think I’m tired,” the child stretched out her arms in a silent plea. 

“Come on then Al. You’ve fought sleep long enough,” Wong picked her up with one arm. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. 

He carried her the rest of the way, this time taking the long route back to her room to avoid the rain. Thankfully the lightning and thunder eased, allowing the sounds of rain to fill the night. Still, Alice’s fingers curled around the back of Wong’s robes just to reassure herself that she wasn't alone. The sky was thick with clouds as dark as ink. Rain pelted down, the cool crisp scent of it hitting the earth felt refreshing, and he could feel the child’s anxieties drifting away. 

By the time they reach her little bedroom Alice was already half way asleep. Wong quickly used a spell to get the dirt off her bare feet before tucking her in. He placed Sir Bon Bon right under the blanket with her, making sure the bear’s head was poking out. Alice whined, tossing around to settle herself before rolling to her side, arm wrapped tight around Bon Bon.

“Alright little baroness, just one chapter and off I go.” Wong opened the book and blinked, yawning himself as the day finally caught up with him. “Once in the kingdom of old Maharlika there was a princess who could see into the soul…”

Alice smiled, her weary eyes lighting up as Wong spun a tale of a brave omega princess searching for lost treasure. Wong recalled when Karl would have the same wonder and hope in his eyes. For a long time books were his only means to escape, a safe way to chase the fantasies he convinced himself he didn't deserve. Wong smiled seeing that same joy reflected in the eyes of Alice. The child was still so full of the hope her mother long since rejected. And the reality of it all twisted the master’s heart.

By the end of the chapter Alice was breathing steady, her body still and at peace, her wide eyes gently closed. Wong sighed and carefully closed the book. He pulled the blankets over her once more. He stood up to leave when her tiny hand left go of Bon Bon and took his instead.

“Uncle Wong,” her voice was feeble and hoarse as she squeezed his hand. 

“Go to sleep now Al,” Wong said. He pulled away and placed the teddy back into her hand. 

“Give Bon Bon to Mama?” Alice mumbled as she looked up at him. “Please? To protect him?”

“Oh you don't have to worry about that,” Wong said with a smile. “Your mother can protect himself just fine. In the event that he can’t your grandmother will take care of it.”

“And if she can’t?” Alice asked, worry thick in her voice.

“Well then I guess that falls on me to save the day,” Wong answered. “But they’ll be alright Al. We will all be fine.”

“You sure?”

“As sure as that moon hangs in the sky. Now go get some rest baroness. You can speak your trouble to the moon and stars, they’ll be awake for you all night,” Wong tucked her back in bed and with a wave of his hand left a little circle of light at the bedside to accompany her until daylight. 

Alice turned her face towards the pillow, burying her nose against Bon Bon’s belly. Wong stood there for a few moments til he was fully convinced she finally succumbed to sleep. He turned away with thoughtful steps, trying his damndest not to make the slightest creek or rustle. He flicked his fingers towards the circle of light he felt behind, commanding it to dim into an easy glow.

When his foot stepped out of the doorway he froze. The sound of covers being pulled back felt as loud as dynamite to his exhausted ears.

“Uncle Wong?”

“Yes?” The word was a hybrid of sigh and plea, barely veiling the irritation he felt. He couldn’t even think of what the child could possibly ask for next. 

“You’re the best,” she said without a hint of exaggeration. To her it was just the quite, simple truth.

“Of course I am. Everyone and their relic knows that,” Wong said. “I don’t really have a choice in the matter.”

His mind drifted back to a moment still spoken of amongst the masters. When Alice was first beginning to crawl they decided to play a little game. It started as a debate. Aside from her mother, who was her favorite caretaker? No one wished to admit defeat. Something had to be done, a winner chosen. 

So they decided on a contest. Karl placed little Alice on one end of the room while the masters stood on the other side. They had various trinkets in their hands to try and coax her to choose them. Daniel conjured a beautiful hopping kitten made of golden light. Tina brought out a small toy that made lights and chiming sounds. Sol Rama dangled a long string of sweets in the air. All the while Wong was just a spectator and default judge, a camera at hand to document once and for all who Alice favored.

They cooed and sang to get her attention, displaying their bribes with delight as she started to crawl towards them. Alice babbled and smiled, her hands stretching out for them. Then just when she was a few feet away from the sweets, trinkets, and toys, she made a sharp turn towards Wong.

Her smile, which filled her entire chubby face, was captured forever in the photo Wong took as she grabbed onto his feet. Thus the winner was declared. And there was no way he wanted to give that honor to anyone else anytime soon.

“The very best,” Alice mumbled, bringing his thoughts back to the present. “Uncle Wong?”

“Yes, baroness?” he asked. “Do you wish to share anything else I already know?”

“Hmmm love you,” she said with a deep, tired sigh. “Love you lots.”

“Love you too,” Wong said. “Don’t tell anyone though. Most of them think I can’t love anything.”

“They dumb,” Alice said as she yawned, her voice growing softer. “I’mma fight them all.”

“Better get some rest then,” Wong chuckled. Alice replied no more, sleep at long last silencing her. 

He closed the door behind him with his heart at ease, the genuine joy and love he felt seemed to lessen the exhaustion on his shoulders. 

He took a deep breath, mind clear of worries as he headed to his own room to finally rest. Unfortunately for him another surprise awaited as he turned the corner of the hall to his room.

“Karl,” Wong sighed and rubbed his temples. “It’s past two in the morning. What are you doing with a bowl of chocolate at this hour?”

Karl looked like an omega on the verge of collapse. His eyes, usually so expressive and warm, were tired and red raw from tears. His clothes, usually well pressed and neat even for bed, were now wrinkled and days old. He stared at Wong like a man caught trying to keep a secret. 

“I can’t sleep,” Karl answered “I can’t stay in that bed Wong. That room still smells of him. It doesn’t feel safe anymore.”

Wong wanted to point out that it was never safe at all, knowing what they knew now about the alpha he shared it with. But instead of saying what he wanted he placed his hand on Karl’s shoulder.

“Well, if you’re going to eat this late you might as well have company.”

“But you need to sleep—“

“As do you,” Wong reached into the bowl, grabbed a few pieces of truffle, and popped them in his mouth. “But we can’t get everything we need all the time can we? So what did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know what to do or even how to start.“

“The beginning will do just fine,” Wong guided Karl away from the hall. “What’s the first thing on your mind?”

It only took two minutes of Karl crying in his arms for Wong to accept that he would not be getting any sleep that night. And for a very strange reason, he didn’t mind it at all.

A/N: Up next, TAO tries to get Alice to sleep. Grandma TAO is one of my fav headcanons/aus/what ifs. It’s time to make content for it.


End file.
